CMDB
Configuration Management Database *Product Catalog *Reconciliation Engine *Normalization Engine *Asset Ownership Associations Asset to asset associations can be viewed in the "AST:SearchFromBase_Relationship" form. You can also see just the parents of an asset using the similar "AST:SearchFromBase_Relationship_Parent" form, and the children using the "AST:SearchFromBase_Relationship_Child" form. In these forms, the Source.ReconciliationIdentity field points to the child or parent, while the Destination.ReconciliationIdentity field points to the local record. Asset to Incident relationships are stored in the HPD:Associations form, same as other incident relationships. Synch UI Adding fields to a CMDB class is handled by the Class Manager form. After adding the fields, the Synch UI utility needs to be run. Prerequisits #Development Cache Mode is on #Allow Unqualified Searches is on #All other servers in the server group are stopped Running Synch UI Application Administration Console --> 2nd tab --> Asset Management --> Advanced --> Synch Asset UI with CMDB Search for the schema you are trying to update and click "Update Asset UI", or click "Update All" (though this may run for a very long time - I have seen it run for 8 hours or more.) Form: SHR:SchemaNames Troubleshooting Synch UI Log File Location: * Version 6: \AR System\\ARServer\Db\CMDBSynchronizeUI.log * Version 9: \Program Files\BMC Software\AtriumCore\Logs Log Name: CMDBSynchronizeUI When synch is done, the file will stop updating. If Synch UI gets stuck and you need to restart the service, delete the pending records from these three forms: *Attribute Definition *OBJSTR:Class *OBJSTR:Pending Deleting CI's from the CMDB Using standard deletes (CTRL+D) is not the best practice for deleting items out of the CMDB as it leaves orphaned residue records. Instead, set the "Mark as Deleted" field to "Yes" and run a Purge job from the Reconcilitaion Engine. See the CMDB Normalization and Reconciliation guide for help with creating and running a Purge job. Creating classes Registering classes with the Product Catalog Once a new class is created, you can create a Product Catalog entry so that the CIs in this class may be categorized. CI Type is an attribute of the Product Catalog, but in order to get the CI Type to display in the menu, you must create a record in the PCT:MenuItems form. *Menu Type = CITYPE *Menu Label 1 = *Description = *Menu Value 1 = *Status = Enabled Work Info Work info records may be attached to each CI. Primary form: AST:WorkLog Relationship to CI record: 'CI_Instance_ID' = $Reconciliation Identity$ Troubleshooting Send Failed on Atrium Core Console 1) Flush the cache on your Mid-Tier server. 2) on the Mid-Tier server, delete the stored cache (For Linux, /opt/apache/tomcat6.0/work/Catalina/localhost/arsys) 3) Flush Mid-Tier Cache again 4) Synch Mid-Tier cache on the server Also, be sure that the AR Server is the primaruy server for the Mid-Tier server under the General Settings tab on the Mid-Tier Config page. Defects Dimensions Pool field After CMDB 7.5, the field id:301185300 "Dimensions_pool attribute" has been deprecated, but is still referenced in the CDM and metadata. You are also likely to see error to this attribute in some recon logs (if you have fine level logs on), but you've probably not noticed it. The metadata in the CMDB still refers to this attribute but the attribute is no longer a field in the ARS forms (in view or not in view). This has been referenced as defect SW00377082. Dimensions and dimensions_pool are likely causing the issue and are not needed. If you can, delete them via class manager and confirm that the field is gone through Dev Studio. If this does not possible, the defect states: Workaround was to remove all the references of these fields from other class forms. For the change pending record in OBJSTR:AttributeDefinition form, please set the Pending ID to "0" and OSStatus, RecordStatus fields to be active. Then it should be like an active record. We could think of 3 ways. The fields themselves are not hidden, it's the page holder field which has 2 tabs of which these fields are on one. 1st is to open the OBJSTR:AttributeDefinition form in the developer studio and make the page holder field 'Debug_pag' ('300037600') visible Then edit the record in the user tool, then use the developer studio to hide the field again. 2nd is to open the user tool and choose Tools,Customise View Find the form OBJSTR:AttributeDefinition form, select the page holder field and take the tick out of 'Hide Field' This modifies the locally cached .arv file and for the person using that user tool only will allow that field to be seen 3rd is to export the record to an .arx file, then import it again, using the update option with the edited values Category:CMDB